brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
T-rex
The T-rex is a legendary brawler who is a dinosaur that returns from a long extinction event. He is a melee brawler who has very high health because he is large dinosaur, and he can runs faster than average brawlers due to the fact that he is a dinosaur. His main attack is uses of his talons to scratch his opponents in a very wide cone with short range, and he can also roar at the enemies which makes them become unstable for few seconds. His super allows him to consume an opponent who is very close proximity to him which does high damage to him/her and healing the t-rex himself. His hitbox is as large as an el primos hitbox because of his large size as a dinosaur. Attack 1: Toronto Raptors The T-rex uses his right hand to scratch his opponents in an 150* arc from right to left, in a short range, it does some serious damage because he his hardly misses and moving faster than the target means he cant be kited. It can damage multiple enemies in one scratches. The attack is not slightly right because its for visual effect that he uses his right hand to attack. Tap/drag to 2.5 or less tiles from him to use this attack. *Base damage: 240 *Range: 2.5 tiles *Reload time: 1 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Attack 2: ROAR!!!!!! When this attack is used, he roars sooooo loudly for 1.2 seconds, making the enemies inside the roar radius taking some damage and fucked up (Beware!!! headphone users! unless you turn off sound). The enemies who are fucked up will be stunned for 1 seconds, experience giddiness (vision blurred), slightly wobbly movement, poorer accuracy in their attacks (causing their attacks to aim offset from where they intended to aim slightly), and reloads slower, for a short time. Oh, and they will be deaf for 10 seconds also (this is quite useless meeeeh) and then slowly regains hearing for the next 10 seconds. Note that enemies that are further than 5 tiles will still hear the roar sound but arent as loud to being fucked up. Some brawlers are immume to this like the Tank. The "fucked up" is called the roar status. This attack uses 3 of his ammo spaces. Dammit! the shape should tweak because at his back direction instead of his front direction, the sound shouldnt be as loud at the same distance. Tap/drag to further than 2.5 tiles from him to use this attack. *Base damage: 100 *Range: 5 tiles *Pierce: Any foes within 5 tiles range from him Health Base Health: 1,300 Super: Meal Time He can eat brawlers that are very close to him, it has the range of 1 tiles when picking a brawler to eat (when there are clumped up he will choose the closer target within the 1 tile range), he can eat one brawlers per super (cannot eat heavy units like the P.E.K.K.A. and the Tank). When he press the super button, he needs to select the direction where the victim brawler is at then he grabs him/her and starts eating. Then the victim brawler is eaten by the t-rex and the brawler will travel inside his body for 2 seconds then he/she will be ejected from the t-rex anal like how yoshi's does and the animation is also similar to his (includes power up boxes). The eaten brawlers takes damage when he/she gets eaten while the t-rex heals. This Like mortis super but its single target and much closer range, these super damages enemies and heals him and if he misses the super he will not heal. He can consume boxes but he dosent wants to because its not delicous, he can but he heals half as much. He can move while digesting a brawler. Skins Trivia *''He is a soft dinosaur.'' *Originally the roar is meant to be a super but i have more idea which is meal time so not sure if he should have 2 main attacks and 1 supers or 1 attacks and one supers. *His main attack name was renamed to Toronto Raptors due to his scratching shape was similar to the scratching shape of the claws like the toronto raptors team from the NBA. Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E